Happily Ever After
by fuzzi fox
Summary: A rewrite of Reopened Wounds. Immediately after the end of the world, Megara tells her story of 'Happily Ever After'. A tale of hardship, and vengeful Gods. God I suck at summaries... Herc/Meg
1. After the End of the World

Hey readers, so this will be the rewrite of "Reopened Wounds" I will try to follow the old plot, but things are going to be different. It will still be a first person POV story through Meg starting immediately after the film, but I was very young when I wrote that story and naïve about a lot of things, especially relationships. Don't worry this story will still be PG-13, but just the pacing of their relationship will be very different. All your favorite characters will still be here, the dog (who may have a more Greek appropriate name) Jason, Alex, the psychotic Helen. Considering my increased knowledge of Greek mythology I will tweak Meg's past as I compulsively need to fit mythology in as best I can. However, I will try to stick to the original story as best I can I'm even rereading (and cringing…) the original version as I go.

What I would also like to do with this one, is let the readers take control of the reins. Is there something you want to see happen? Suggestions you'd want to make? Fire 'em off.

I will not delete the original story. As much as I dislike my own writing 1) it's actually a fun way to see how far my writing has come, and 2) I know too many people still enjoy the story. It will always stay on the site, I will never delete it.

I hope you guys enjoy!

This is just a working title, if you have suggestions for a better one feel free to share them.

* * *

A great celebration was being held to honor Wonderboy and his great deeds. The villa was full of people, and I milled my way through the crowds and vanished into the hallway putting the sounds of the great party behind me. I looked around, the walls covered with medals and tapestries. I couldn't help but smirk, he was always so humble about his achievements it was endearing to see him take pride in his work.

I made my way through the hallway and through the curtain at the end. I parted it, seeing a balcony that overlooked the city. I stepped out, glad for the fresh air after the stagnancy in the central room full to bursting with people.

My mind was swimming, drowning really. I was too tired to think very deep but I was struggling to come to terms with the events of the night before. Everything had worked out; it was time for Happily Ever After. But this wasn't a fairy tale, this was reality. But I couldn't shake the guilt of my actions. A part of me knows I had little choice, but why hadn't I defied Hades when it would have mattered?

I looked out at the city, laid before me like a painting. A final few fires were still burning, the thick smoke almost perfect black against the brightness of the day. The sky was a deep red, the air filled with dust and smoke. You could smell it from here at the villa. It would be days before the last of the fires went out, and the dust in the air settled. But from the way the entirety of the city-state was celebrating, you would never know that nearly half the city had been destroyed. A phantom twinge shot through my back and across my chest as looking at the wreckage of the lower city. _You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman._ I pondered what exactly Hercules had done to rescue me.

"I thought I'd find you out here," A voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to find a bashful Hercules hovering by the curtain. I found a smile tugging at my lips, and I leaned back against the stone rail.

"Was getting loud in there," I remarked, suddenly feeling ashamed for walking away from his party. It was to celebrate his great deeds, after everything he did for me I should be in there celebrating him as well.

"Yeah, I managed to sneak away. I don't think anyone will notice I'm gone for a bit," I smiled at that; glad that maybe I wasn't just being selfish. I had never been one for great gatherings. They reminded me too much of the parties my father would throw as a child. And suddenly, that felt like an entire lifetime ago. I can't recall the last time I thought about my family.

"It's no wonder you were always so vigilant. You can see the entire city from here," I gestured beyond the rail of the balcony.

"Heh… it's my duty," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I don't know why but I felt about as nervous as he was. After everything we did, everything we said, I still found my heart fluttered and my cheeks burned as he approached. I was itching to ask him what had happened when he went to the underworld. He was no musician like Orpheus to charm and woo Hades. And none had successfully brought a soul from the Underworld. How could he accomplish such an impossible feat?

"You a lot more than just doing your job," I smile, which quickly faded with a sigh, "Wonderboy… your mother said you were willing to _give_ your life to rescue me. I knew you _risked_ it going to the Underworld, but… just what did she mean?" I was surprised I managed to get the words out. "How did you?" he faltered, dropping his eyes as if he were ashamed of the answer.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to answer a question of mine," He responded, a guilty look crossing his features, like he was ashamed of asking for such a deal. I eyed him skeptically; a little worried about what his question might be.

"Deal," I answered hesitantly, hoping I wouldn't regret this decision.

"I…" he paused, kneading his fingers. "After I came back and… well I went to the Underworld, Hades was on his throne. Well then I… well I offered to take your place," He spoke quickly, and was refusing to make eye contact with me. I think he was worried I would be angry by his answer.

"You…?" I looked at him, startled by his answer. He was willing to make such a great sacrifice for _me_? After all I had done. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, overwhelmed by everything. By the knowledge of what he was willing to do for me, what he _did_ do for me, of what he gave up for me. He returned my gesture, his arms wound around me tight. I was glad we were away from the party, away from anyone. We needed this moment alone. For one goddamn time we would be uninterrupted. I wanted this to last forever, to just sit in this moment of utter contentment; to forget the rest of the world, or anyone else, a moment where it was simply about _us._ We reluctantly broke the kiss, but his arms remained curled around me.

"Your turn," Herc smiled weakly and a sense of dread trickled over my brief moment of happiness. I remained silent, worried about what his question would be about. Although I had a strong feeling I knew what he was about to ask. "When… when Hades said you were working for him the entire time…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to finish his question. I sighed; I was not ready to tell him this story yet. I wasn't ready to tell _anyone_. But I had made a deal, and was not about to go back on my word.

"It wasn't exactly… _voluntary," _I stressed the last word, wanting him to understand I hadn't tried to hurt him out of intent

"What…?" he didn't have to elaborate.

"Years ago I made a similar deal that you made; my soul in exchange for someone else's. Only there was no divine intervention to protect me when Hades came to collect his debt." I hoped he would leave it at that, and drop the subject. Regardless, he had only made me promise to answer _one_ question. As deep as my feelings for him went, I was still not ready to tell him _that_ full story yet.

"Who?"

"You only made me promise one question," I smirked. "It's not important anyway," I deflected. _Don't pry in to this Wonderboy. This is a story for another day. We've been through so much in the last twelve hours already don't make me do this._ He seemed to sense my reluctance to probe in to the subject; either that or he believed my 'not important' lie. And I felt ashamed. Why was my first instinct to lie to him? Why hadn't I just been honest and told him it was something I was not yet ready to discus.

"Hercules!" We both turned to the source of the overzealous voice to find a tall thin blonde woman standing by the balcony curtain. "Our hero," She smiled, and looked at me with an expression that could only be read as contempt. "And who are you?" She huffed,

"Who are _you?_"

"None of your business! This is between me and Herc! Tell me who _you_ are," I could smell the wine from here and figured this must be another drunk fan.

"Umm this is Meg," Hercules interjected, seeming to snap out of his daze. "And Meg this… this is Helen…"

"Hmm… scrawny thing isn't she? Don't you prefer a _real_ woman? You deserve a real reward for your actions. I'm named for the famous Helen of Troy" She sauntered over, sashaying her hips. I actually managed a short laugh at how absurd she looked.

"I guess the sea of raging hormones _hasn't_ ebbed afterall," I did feel bad, noting how uncomfortable Hercules looked. He put his hands up defensively, and backed up until he collided with the rail of the balcony. Meanwhile, the strange blonde continued to approach him. "And oh, by the way, how are you named after someone who is quite possibly the same age as you?" this stopped her awkward flirting.

"Okay _Meg. _Care to explain who _you_ are? Just another mindless fan stalking the hero of Greece?"

"Seems to me that you're guilty of your own crime," She made a growl similar to that of a dog.

"Okay miss… umm… Helen, you need to leave. Please. This is getting out of hand…"

"Why doesn't _she_ have to leave?"

"Helen." He dodged the question, and I was glad for it. I wasn't yet ready for the world to know who I was.

"No! This isn't fair!" She pouted, and it wasn't until then I realized how young this girl was. She couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"I could use a drink anyways," I stated, looking at Herc sympathetically. I moved past Helen and through the curtain, back to the loud sounds of the party. In truth I was glad for the interrupted; it stopped Hercules from probing further into my enslavement. And a few glasses of wine were exactly what I needed. My head was pounding.

* * *

Well… I hope this was satisfactory! Please tell me what you think


	2. Heartbeat

So I was totally unsatisfied with chapter one, so I may rewrite it. But for the time being here is chapter 2. I'm not very satisfied with it… but I'm always worse on myself than anyone else.

Demi: Hey dear, glad you like it so far! Here's hoping it stays on par and lives up to how much everyone loved the original.

Queenbeautyhair: Never apologize for your English, it's fine. I admire anyone who is bilingual or multilingual, it's not easy. I'm glad you liked RE so much, and here's hoping the rewrite lives up to people's expectations.

DisneyFreak010: Glad you liked this chapter, and I still think I am terrible at summaries =P I hope it is 10x better than RE because I go back and read that and cringe. In my defense, I was 15 when I started the original haha so here's hoping! Also, I plan to have some fun with Helen so get those hate juices flowing ;)

* * *

I could hear Hercules argue with the strange girl for a few more moments before she walked past me, pushing me roughly to the side. I braced myself with a hand against the wall, which was surprisingly cool despite the summer heat. I lifted a brow as she vanished into the crowded central room, moving the curtain aside with exaggerated effort. I chuckled lightly to myself, and felt someone walk up behind me; carefully lacing their fingers with mine.

"Y'now, I'm starting to wonder if we'll ever have a good moment alone," I sighed, feeling him come up beside me. "What do you say we go get that drink? After the night we just had… I think we could use it," I wasn't sure how to process everything that had happened, or if I even _could_. A part of me was unsure that I wanted to. _I was dead._ The thought wouldn't leave me. I looked our clasped hands, struggling to understand why Hercules had been willing to sacrifice so much for me. I didn't deserve it. I had brought on the end of the world, I had nearly _killed_ him. _Twice;_ if you include his deal with Hades. And I needed to drive these thoughts from my head.

"I won't argue with you there," I wondered if he too was struggling with the events of the night as much as I was. We made our way through the short hallway, our hands still tightly clasped. The noise of the party grew louder, making me cringe. The turmoil of voices, the smell of food and wine, the laughter, bards singing their tunes, reminded me just how tired I was. How long had I been awake for? He led me through the room to where a young man was serving wine to guests. "Two please Jason," Herc asked, and handed me one of the cups.

"Thank you," I brought the crimson liquid to my lips, savoring it. It had been warmed, I felt it roll through the throat and coat my empty stomach. It was a deeply dry bitter liquid, and had not been watered down. "Mmm… Herc, you know the good stuff," I tilted my cup to him, "You have good taste,"

"Heh… thanks," He chuckled, a nervous smile crossing his features. I smiled back at him, finding his nervousness endearing. It was a quality I was so sure was fake when we had first met, but he had shown me otherwise. We both finished the first cup of wine, and quickly grabbed a second. It was strong; already my limbs felt heavy, my apprehension beginning to ease.

"So who was that crazy girl from earlier?" I asked, moving a few steps aside to allow other guests access to where the man named Jason was serving drinks. A great rumble from my stomach cut through the conversation, reminding us both neither had eaten in many hours. Even with all the food being served and passed around, we hadn't indulged. Apparently we were both too distracted.

"One of my fans… just a little more determined than others," He laughed. "Sounds like you're hungry. I'm starving. Come on let's get something to eat," The party had been thrown together hastily, primarily by Phil and the various persons who served the villa, additionally the many citizens of Thebes who had come to the villa to pay tribute to their hero. But despite this, the spread was still a sight to behold. A large table rested against the wall, stretching halfway across the room. It was stocked with such an array of foods that I hadn't seen since my childhood. What hadn't been prepared by those at the villa was brought by guests. Roasted fish, chicken, wild boar, bowls filled with fruits coated in honey, vegetation, nuts, flat breads, sweet breads, boiled eggs, and cheeses.

"Dear Gods," Seeing the food before me made the pangs of hunger throb deeper in my stomach. There were two young women at the table, helping serve people. Others were milling through the room with large platters balanced on their arm to bring the meal to the guests. Hercules was quick to fill his plate, reassuring the two women that he didn't need assistance, and held a plate out to me,

"Umm… I don't know what you like," He faltered. I chuckled at the intent of chivalry, and took the empty plate from him.

"I've always preferred seafood," I replied, reaching for the fish. There was a bowl filled with lentils that had been both spiced and sweetened, and I happily added some to my dish as well as some bread.

There were many chairs and tables around the room, and I was sure that if we found a vacant one Hercules would draw attention and it would quickly become crowded. I didn't know how much longer we could be lucky with him being left unmolested at a party in his honor, especially now that many of the patrons were intoxicated and likely to forget how to be courteous.

"What do you say we eat outside?" I suggested,

"Sounds perfect!" He smiled back, and we sauntered through the room and out through the front door. The first serving of wine was kicking me in full gear, making my eyelids feel as heavy as my arms. My cheeks were burning, as they always did whenever I decided to imbibe. We sat down on the marble stairs, warmed by the morning sun. With our plates on our laps, sitting outside on the dust covered stair we must have looked barbaric. But it allotted us a sense of privacy, showing such disregard for propriety may keep many of the guests at bay lest be judged themselves as being impolite company.

Despite downing the second cup of wine and wishing for a third in my attempt to wash away the memories of the best and worst night of my life, it was all I could think of. However, the alcohol was working its befuddling magic, suppressing the negative and letting me focus on the good of the night without guilt or shame. _He saved my life, in so many ways. _

"I never thanked you… for saving me," The words slipped out of my mouth, and I began to wonder if the wine had been a good idea. I was normally better at reigning in my wandering thoughts, suppressing words before they escaped. A man was making his round with a tray of drinks, and I was quick to grab one, drinking more than half of it in one large swig.

"How could I not?" He replied, turning to me, the smile on his face so genuine I felt as if my heart would wretch itself from my chest. "You… you saved _me_. After how I treated you… I-I only stopped Hades because of you. You're the hero Meg… The cosmos would belong to Hades if you didn't... You didn't deserve to… umm… I had to change it," He faltered, his words staggered and paused. "And I- I… I couldn't imagine… life without you…" He looked away, but I could still see the deep crimson spread across his cheeks as he stuttered the last sentence, _A life without Meg… even an immortal life… would be… empty. _The words he said to me only a few short hours ago. But it could have been another life.

_You always this articulate?_ The silly, playfully mocking phrase rose, but caught in my throat behind the sob I was struggling to suppress. _You're the hero Meg._ No, I wasn't. He wouldn't have even been in that desperate situation had I not been acting so selfishly, had I defied Hades when it could have mattered, had I just _told_ Hercules when he could have done something about it. But instead, I had foolishly withdrawn into myself as I clung to a desperate hope for freedom. _There really are worse things than death Wonderboy._ I couldn't find words, and instead reached out and pressed my lips against his as the tears mounted on my eyelashes. He returned it, with all the passion and emotion I poured into it.

We broke the kiss with reluctance, and I put my cup of wine to my lips to try and dodge having to speak. For once I was the one who couldn't find the words to say. He grasped my free hand and gave it a strong reassurance squeeze that may, under other circumstances, been uncomfortably tight. But I needed the contact, to know he really was here beside me. To know that not only was he very much alive, but that so was I. Things began to grow fuzzy, the wine was far stronger than I had anticipated, or what I was used to. It wasn't the usual spiced watered-down dregs most people drank.

"I love you," the only words I could think of. The only way I could get myself to express to him this desperate mix of emotions I was struggling to reign in. Here was a man who had been willing sacrifice _everything_ for me. He gave up eternity for me, he opted for a mortal life, he would one day _die_ once again because of me. But he was _happy. _Because of me. And all I could come up with to say to him were those three stupid simple single-syllable words that somehow held all the power in the cosmos.

"I love you too," he replied, brining my hand to his lips as he kissed my fingertips carefully. I smiled at the old gesture, something I used to find unbearably hackneyed. But coming from him, it felt genuine and affectionate. Maybe that was the wine heavily clouding my judgment. The edges of my vision were beginning to cloud as the heaviness in my limbs grew. I stood, realizing quite quickly I had no balance. Hercules stood quickly, catching my shoulders to hold me steady, "careful," _whoops, careful_. Flashes of our 'date'. Would everything he said make me reflect back upon the night?

"I think I need to turn in… I'm pretty tired," Luckily the slur in my words was hardly discernable, but the full weight of my fatigue hit me. I hadn't slept in more than a day.

"Me too… it's been a long night,"

"One way to put it," I laughed, biting my lip to hold back a senseless giggle.

"Here," He grasped me hand and led me back into the villa where the sounds of the party were roaring strong.

"But your party?" I inquired,

"I think everyone is drunk enough they won't notice. We just saved the world, I think we deserve nap," He smiled,

"Mmm… I won't argue that," We went back down the short hallway that led to the balcony, to a adjourning it. Inside the room I gasped at the sheer luxury of it. Even my father's palace couldn't boast the lavishness of what lay before me. The walls, like the hallway, were adorned with medals, paintings, tapestries, and trophies. Large marble columns held up thick tendrils of fabric sewn with pictures telling epic tales and journeys. The bed was a large wooden structure, rather than the common pile of straw and linens on the ground. The linens of the bed were a bold red, and I walked up to it feeling the soft foreign material. This wasn't the usual wool I was accustomed to. There were pillows, and felt as if they were stuffed with feathers rather than straw the outer fabric made of the same soft material as the liens. I threw myself onto the bed, laughing loudly.

I had been living in the underworld for over three years; three years in a cold damp cave, surrounded by the smell of lichen, wet stone, sulfur, and foul water. The cold was the hardest to adjust to; it was a deep penetrating chill that I couldn't escape from. During the first year of my internment I would often fall asleep before the hearth in the room Hades kept me in, wrapped in whatever linen was available. The idea of sleeping in a room warmed by the summer heat was a dream I had long ago forsaken.

Hercules sat on the edge of the bed closest to the door and I scooted over to give him room. We were both too exhausted, and possibly too drunk, for the fact we were still in our dirty tattered clothing we had survived the end of the world in to matter. Sleep was already beckoning to me and I curled onto my side almost instinctively. I closed my eyes, feeling my body starting to cave to sleep already. But I was jolted as I felt an arm wrap around me, a hand sliding just under my left breast. I flinched, my pulse quickening as my breath caught in my throat. I could smell the phantom sulfur, hot breath against the back of my neck, and a chill ran through me.

"I didn't mean to startle you," I managed to relax, the rational part of my mind able to suppress my unconscious fears as it told me it was Wonderboy who had his arms around me. "I-I just… I just need to-to feel your heart beat…" He faltered, "I wasn't trying… It wasn't…"

"Shh…" I whispered, shifting myself until I felt my back rest against his chest. "Just startled me," I assured him. _I just need to feel your heartbeat. _There was no lust in his gesture, and the realization that he needed to reassure himself that I was alive once again brought tears to my eyes. How could I mean so much to someone I had done so many horrible things to? I didn't deserve this. Regardless, I let myself enjoy this; the warmth of his arms around me, the warmth of his breath against my hair, the comfort of the linens as he wrapped them around us. I closed my eyes.

* * *

For those who don't know, there is a pulse called the apical pulse, in a woman it rests under your left breast along the bra line, and it is the strongest pulse in the body. Men have it too, but I just wanted to explain what exactly it was Hercules was doing. The idea he couldn't fall asleep unless he could feel her heart beating was too cheesy to resist. I lost my oomph for proof-reading halfway through this, and I am unsatisfied with the last few paragraphs. I hope this is still up to par, I just wanted to get this chapter posted. I may do editing and re-post it. Let me know what you think.

Did I win your seal of approval? Or did I move this chapter too fast?


	3. A Visitor

So in this chapter I make a reference to chapter 2 of "Pespective" The original Reopened Wounds told the end of the movie through Meg's eyes,but in this remake I skipped that because I already did that with RW and with Perspective.

**Demi**: thank you dear for your continued and loyal support :) Yeah I loose my oomp for proof reading... I also read so fast that I miss typos pretty easily.

**Kayleighcroz2003: **Glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy what's to come!

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark room, looking around for familiar surroundings. The crude holes in the walls where I would stash my scrolls, the wooden box where I kept my few meager belongings. I waited for my nose to adapt to conciousness and welcome me with brimstone, mold, and wet obsidian and granite. I waited for familiar echoes of wailing, the barking of Cerberus, and even the occasional spashing of Charon's staff against the water. It took only a few seconds for my eyes to begin to adjust to the dark and I came to realize my true surroundings. The air was still hot, the humidity so thick I could smell it. I shifted, my body protesting with aches and loud crackles in my joints.

"Did I sleep all day?" I mumbled aloud, turning to the empty bed beside me. I rubbed my eyes and the dried saliva from my cheek, "Ugh… I even drooled," I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the small end table to find a piece of parchment weighted down by a small decorative object. I lifted it aside and took the small parchment,

_Meg, _

_I had to leave early for a few interviews. They want to know all the details about my "heroic deeds" to stop Hades and the Titans. Then the king wants my help downtown to clear some of the heavier debris and help bring up some water for the fires. If you get hungry Jason woul d be happy to make you something, and I'm sure one of the girls would be more than happy to draw a bath for you, make yourself at home. _

_Love,_

_Hercules_

There were a few marks on the parchment that showed he was struggling with how to end his letter and I cuckled at the innocence of it. Despite the heat a warm bath sounded tempting, my skin was still coated in a fine layer of dust and dirt, and my tired muscles were protesting against any movement. I stood, and a powerful throb took hold, and a wave of nausea curled in my stomach. _Why'd I drink so much?_ I was thankful for the dark, the light may have only made my hangover worse.

I placed the parchment back on the table before venturing out in to the hall. The stone floor was a welcome cool from the heat, I wasn't sure where I had left my sandals but I had removed the dusty mud caked things shortly after Wonderboy had brought me back to the villa. I parted the curtain that separated the hall from the central room; and I was surprised to see it so clean. I had last seen it brimming with people, the walls lined with tables of food and drink, furnishing everywhere to accommodate the guests. But looking at this room now, I almost questioned if I had imagined the entire thing.

I began to wander, my original intentions forgotten as I looked around this room. I saw the curtains against the back wall and smiled, remembering Wonderboy hiding sheepishly behind them as Phil ushered a herd of squealing girls through the door. The divan was where I remebered it, against a wooden series of shelves containing memoribilia, toys, scrolls, and other little trinkets that were a piece of this city's undying love for the hero. The small doll of Phil was back in its place, someone having replaced it after I had tossed it aside trying to convice the devoled hero to 'play hookie'. I sighed heavily,struggling to wrap my mind around the last twenty-four hours. Or was it longer now? I wasn't sure of the time.

"Feeling nostolgic?" I recognized that voice and turned quickly, stepping back and falling down against the divan.

"Hades?!" I quickly got to my feet, side-stepping to avoid tripping again.

"Surprised to see me?" He asked, "Wasn't very nice of your boy-toy to throw me into my own river. Really think that would work, I mean… it is _my_ domain!" he burst into familiar blue flames, and I sheilded my face from the heat it felt as if the hair on my arm had burned away.

"It wasn't very nice of _you_ to push _me_ into said river," I replied, and he reached out clutching my arm before I could react and pull away. He pulled me close to his chest, his nails digging painfully into my skin.

"It wasn't very _nice_ of blunderboy to _stop me_ from finally teaching my arrogant brother a lesson! Him and I… we had a deal you see? Oh, right, you were there! You remember, right? All the crying and the begging… who could forget! But I made a deal, he gives up his strength, I let you go, I finish taking care of some real estate you two watch the world burn, get over it, everyone is happy, see? But no. You had to go kill yourself like the noble little princess that you are,"

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"What? Princess? Still have daddy issues I see."

"What is your point?" I shouted incredulously, straining as I tried to pull away from Hades.

"My point is, you broke my deal with beef jerky here,"

"Actually-"

"It is _rude to interupt!" _ He burst into flames again, and I let out a pained gasp as the hands clamped tightly against me ignited, and he roughly threw me to the ground. I began to quickly rub at the red and irriated skin, looking up at the venegeful God.

"Now this is how it was supposed to work, he gives up strength I fight Zeus, I win, I get the Cosmos, we all live happily ever after. But Wonderboy made sure _that_ didn't happen. So I settled for my consolation prize. _You._" He clucked his tongue at me, "Now you see, this is where things get really funny," He laughed, running a hand through the fire atop his head. "Now your stalwart hero," he clapped his hands together, resting them against his tiled head as he batted his eyes and mocked a soprano tone, "came to me to save the day. He offered himself for you,"

"Not telling me anything I don't know," I replied, getting to my feet drying to ignore the pain in my arms.

"Well isn't that just adorable,tell eachother everything now? No, just him right? Never give up _your _secrets little Nutmeg. Well here's the thing. If you know about that deal then you know I haven't received _my_ end of the bargain," He tapped his finger against his chin, "now let me think. The terms were, _his_ soul for _your_ soul. No fine print, no loopholes, no if-ands-buts. Well, with him gaining his _immortality_ that obnoxious immature little day-dreamer I could just… no, I'm fine. I'm good I'm okay with this," He took a deep breath, settling the blue flames that had begun to grow red, "Hercules's soul is back off the bookie's table. That leaves, _you_"

"No. I held up my end of the bargain, his weakness for my soul. I didn't like it but I held up my damn end of the bargain Hades,"

"But then you went and got yourself killed, didn't you?"

"And I had passage! I had my obolos for Charon!"

"Hey, lord of the dead babe. And hate to break it to you, but you were _dead_. That makes me lord of you, so in a roundabout way, yeah. I owned your soul again. Hercules tried to get it back, but didn't hold up his end of the bargain."

"You _lost_ Hades, get over it," He approached me, placing a hand on my cheek. I turned away and took a step back but he was quick to match it,

"Admit it, you miss it. This life, isn't for you. You liked being down there with me,"

"Never!" he smiled at my response,

"Denying it won't change your fate, you're _mine_"

"We've been through this Hades, you. Lost. Get. Over. It." I anunciated my words carefully, locking my gaze with his.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to drag you back to the Underworld with a flair and a puff of smoke. Your _hero_ would fix that. But if you were to incur… an _accident_ even _he_ can't save you once you come back to me. I won't fall for his deal twice." And he vanished, leaving me alone in the dark room with his words and my thoughts for company. _He's right._ I knew he was right. But why tell me? To taunt me? Or did he have alterior motives? I found my hands trembling, and my attempts to still them were unsuccessful. Wether it was from fear or pain, I wasn't sure. Loath as I would be to admit it, fear seemed more likely, Hades words were ringing clear in my head. _Hades still owns me, after everything I did to earn my freedom. All my selfish mistakes. For nothing._ _But at least right now, he's not trying to claim me. Focus on that. _

I sat down on the divan, looking at the deep red marks on my arms. The skin was already blistering, a clear yellow fluid building up in the areas where some skin was already starting to lift.

"Damnit…" I muttered, gingerly touching the burn with my fingertips. "How am I gonna explain _this_ away," I grumbled. I wished I had some cold water to splash against the seething burns, tightening my fists against the pain. I contemplated searching for an article of clothing that would cover my arms, but the summer heat and the thought of the fabric rubbing against the tender burns put me off from that idea. _Why am I trying to find a way to hide it?_

Regardless of my desire to hide the burns, I still had to treat them; I had been burned by Hades enough times to have learned how to tend to them myself. I bit my lip as I thought about it, there might be pig fat in the kitchen but wasn't enthralled by the idea of smelling like pork. I wasn't sure where I could obtain resin or bitumen, and realized my choice had been made for me. Before searching for the kitchen I returned to the bedroom and found some linen in a box that appeared to have been placed for just such a purpose. There were several that appeared to have been used at one point, old dark brown staines that could have only once been blood. I tried to find linens that weren't stained, and took my makeshift bandages back to the central room.

"Now where would the kitchen be…" My head was throbbing, my stomach threateing to evacuate its contents, my arms burning as large orange blisters began to form on the agitated skin, leaving me in no mood for an extensive search. By dumb luck the first of the adjourning hallways I chose led me to the kitchen down at the end. This hall, like the first, was lined with medals, carvings, parchments preserved in beeswax, tapestries, small marble columns that held painted vases and carves busts. "Damn Wonderboy… your home is like a monument," I chuckled. I parted the large curtain to separate the kitchen and gasped at the enormity of the room. Like the bedroom it put everything I had ever seen to shame. There was a young man tending to a fire with a large clay pot suspended over the burning embers. "Umm… hello?" I called, my voice echoing off the stones of the cavernous room. The young man looked up, apparently startled.

"Oh! Domina," He stood tall, head bowed,

"Oh Gods don't call me that… _ever_. Please." In my father's house the servents and slaves had always called him Dominus, and my mother Domina to show their submission. I was never fond of the term, despite it being the social norm. "Megara, friends call me Meg," _If I had any friends._ I halted myself from spewing my usual self-depreciating humor . It felt so long ago now that I had intorduced myself to Wonderboy the same way.

"Meg," he clarified, standing strait. He was a tall man, had nearly a full head over me, and his tossled curly hair only made him appear taller. "Your arms!"

"I had an accident, I'm okay. But umm… do you have any pig fat? Works well on burns."

"You need a doctor… those look really bad,"

"Really, I'm okay. I've taken care of a burn before," I held up the strips of cloth I held in my hand, "See, I just need some pig fat to cover them so I can wrap them. And they _really_ hurt, so I would appreciate skipping the argument," I tried not to sound too sharp, but the pain was fouling my mood.

"Yes Dom- Meg. But I still think you should see a doctor. Hercules is friends with one, Hippocrates. Said to work miracles!"

"I appreciate the concern, I do. But right now I just want to get these covered up," He looked about to protest, but turned to gather the requested material. I leaned back against the wall, trying to avoid thinking about my encounter without success. _Why would Hades come back?_ The young man came back, and I realised that I recognized him, "You're that guy who was serving drinks last night, right?"I tried, but could not recall his name.

"Yes, I'm Jason," He replied. He seemed to have settled some and I was grateful for that. "So what do I do with this?" he placed the bundleg package of fat onto the table, and I thanked him.

"Here," I walked him through helping me tend to my burns, wrapping the fat-coated wounds with the linen strips. "It's a good thing Herc just had a box of wound-care stuff in the bedroom. I didn't think Wonderboy ever hurt himself, nevermind often enough to need a box of bandages in the _bedroom_" I commented,

"Little stuff… you know, cuts, scratches, minor sprains. He heals fast but still needs bandages until they do heal," Jason replied, tying the last bandage.

"Thank you," I replied, gingerly touching the linens.

"What happened?"

"Just a little accident," I dodged, trying to shrug it off to change the subject. "They'll heal quickly,"

"Almost resembles a hand-print," he commented. I shrugged, trying to offer a harmless chuckle to diffuse the tension. I thanked him again for helping me tend to the burns, lying to reassure him that they looked far worse than they felt. In truth, they still felt as if someone were pressing red-hot embers into my skin despite the wrappings.

Despite the rumbling in my stomach, the surprise visit from Hades had turned my appetite. _How am I going to explain these burns to Herc?_ It was simple enough to dismiss the young man's questions, but Wonderboy would be far harder to convince. A sudden and familiar chill stopped my thoughts,

"Hey, we left off on a bad note," I spun around, finding the diety having snuck up behind me once again. _This can't be happening, _

"This can't be happening," I groaned

"I'm leavin babe, promise," He commented, "Just figured this," he flicked the loose ends of my bandages, "May make that blundernig hero of yours come stumbling back to the underworld, all stalwart and determined to protest his little smoochy-faced damsel in distress. And I'm jus tnot in the mood to deal with him, or another swim in the river. You understand right? Oh wait, _no_, you betrayed the one friend to go play the hero with him."

"You? My one friend? You have got to be kidding me…"

"We can argue symantics another time. Just wanted to… tie up a few loose ends from our conversation," he placed his hands over my bandaged arms.

"Let go of me damnit!" I shouted, trying to wriggle against his grip causing his hands to rub against the blisters,

"Just bear with me here, okay?" There was a breif flash of pain, then nothing. He let go, "Can take those bandages off now. Now don't go telling that bull of a man of yours, if he comes down to me I swear I'll give em back, with interest of course! I always pay my debts with interest, honest thing to do of course," And as fast as he came he was gone.

"That didn't happen. I'm either still asleep, or this is some trama-induced craziness," I muttered to myself as I pulled at the bandages on my arm and gasped when I saw nothing but the smeared pig fat coating healthy skin. _Now why would Hades go and do that for?_ _Maybe he was just being honest, maybe he wanted to keep his little post-apocaolyptic visit a secret and handprint burns on my arms aren't subtle. _ I pretended to shrug it off, ignoring just how frightened he had made me. I'm a big girl, and the boogyman isn't supposed to scare me anymore.

* * *

Okay I KNOW the boogyman didn't really become a story for many many many years later, but the movie is FULL of references to modern things so hey, bear with me. I hope this chapter was up to par… what did you think? I don't like the end of the chapter but I've been working on it for so long I decided to say #$% it and go ahead and post it…


	4. Fanclub

I apologize in advance for the short chapter. I'm trying to follow the original RW to the best of my ability, as requested

**HaileyBaileyOne**: I'm quite flattered actually you think this story should have more reviewers… thank you! And I'm glad you think my Hades is in character, he's the most fun but the most difficult because just how distinctive his personality is, it is easier to notice flaws. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Kayleighcroz003:** I am glad you enjoy this story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy everything to come!

**XV13**: Wow… thank you I'm happy to hear you enjoyed RW. I was so young when I started it I look back and cringe at it. But it's still always nice to know someone enjoyed it. I abandoned it because people were OOC, the writing was poor, and there were plot holes and just gaps that don't make sense so the rewrite is an attempt to make it cleaner. I plan to follow RW to the best of my ability, I'm actually rereading RW as I write to make sure I maintain the important plot points and events. I hope this rewrite continues to earn your approval!

* * *

I sat outside. After years of having my time in the outside world limited by a cruel god, sitting inside made me feel tense. The phantom smell of sulfur still stung my nose, and I couldn't convince myself to stop my rapid breathing. I had yet to sit and think about everything, I had been far too exhausted the previouis night to let more than passing thoughts shift through my mind. I looked up to the sky, looking for the stars that used to bring me comfort on the nights I would manage to sneak out, or return from duty later than demanded. But they sky was still obscured by smoke and dust. I sighed, wanting to enjoy my freedom but these fears would not be so quickly forgotten.

Hades was right, and every part of me knew it. If Hercules had made a deal, his soul for mine, than Hades rightfully owned one of us. And he seemed to have laid claim to his choice. Would I never be trulely free? Was he only letting me remain on Earth so I would taste freedom and forever pine for it after he claims his prize? I was mortal, and even Wonderboy couldn't change that fact. Hades wouldn't let him rescue me from death a second time.

A sudden wind brought the smells of the burning city to my nose. During my internment I had always found comfort in the smell of a wood fire, it reminded me that a place outside the underworld existed. A place where fires brought comfort and warmth, that they were places where people gathered to cook food and share stories. But as I looked upon the wreckage of Thebes, the smell of the destruction wraught by the Cyclpops it no longer reminded me of pleasant things.

I looked at my fingers, flexing them, as I reflected how I had tried to reach for Hercules in my last few moments only succeeding in a few twitches of my fingers. I had wanted to see him just one last time. Then he rescued me, in every possible way. How could I ever show him my gratitude, or repay him for what he did to me? Even if it is just for a mortal lifetime, he freed me from my enslavement, brought be back from the dead, rescued me from _myself_. I had very nearly destroyed his life, and he had saved mine. I didn't deserve him. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to enjoy this. A smile finally tugged at my lips.

"What are you still doing here?" I thought I reognized the voice, and looked up to see a familiar face.  
"Oh. Joy." I muttered, looking up to see Helen approaching.

"I said what are _you_ still doing here,"

"You're acting like you live here and I'm an intruder,"

"What are you doing here!" She repeated, clenching her fists.

"I got drunk and passed out," It wasn't a full lie, but I doubted this petulant girl would believe me had I told her the full truth. "Would feel rude simply leaving without saying goodbye,"

"I'll tell him you said bye. Get out,"

"This isn't _your_ home or does Hercules have a wife no one knows about?"

"I'm his _future_ wife, you'll see! I run his fanclub, attended every play, been there at every store I have all his merchandise! I'm his greatest fan! We're destined to be together! I _love_ him!"

"You sound delusional…" I muttered, raising a brow at her. "Obsession and love are _slightly_ different,"

"Oh and _you're_ not obsessed? Miss brooding around his front gate."

"I'm gonna go," I was not in the mood to argue with a hormone fueled obsessive young adult and stood to head inside the villa, but I was cut off with a suddent blunt pain to the side of my head. My vision flashed with color, and I squinted to try and clear it. I had been knocked to the ground with the shock of the blow, and shifted to my hands and knees, "Are you crazy?!" I got to my feet quickly,

"If the guards aren't here to stop you I will! You can't just barge into his villa uninvited!"

"Okay two things," I held a hand to my head, surprised at the strength she possessed as the ringing in my ear began to dull, "I _was_ invited, you _saw_ me last night. Secondly, if an invitation is your concern why are _you _here?"

"I am the president of his fanclub-"

"We've been over that," I groaned.

"I am the head of his fanclub," She repeated, ununciating her words, " it is my _civic duty_ to see that he is protected from intruders like you!"

"Oh, is that why you have to do a _favor_ for the guards in order to get in here? Surely your convincing powers of persuasion should be enough to convince the guards to welcome you to the villa with open arms." She looked taken aback, and faltered for words. Her brow furrorwed, and she scrunched her nose in a way that made her appear even younger. As if the cosmos were writing a terrible story, a whinny broke the silence that hung between us announcing that Hercules had returned with extraordinary timing. I looked up for the familiar sight, watching the sillhouette fly off to Pegasus's stable.

"You should leave, after a long day doing hero work, he should be welcomed home by someone who _loves him_" I could have laughed at the irony.

"Okay, calm down," I chuckled, hoping there wasn't a bruise forming that I would have to explain away.

"I said _leave_,"

"He is literally heading our way how about you calm down before you give yourself a nosebleed and let him decide how to settle this, okay?"

"Fine, but you'll see!" We stood in awkward silence as we waited for Hercules to make his way up the path and join us near the front gate. Upon approach a confused look crossed his features as his gaze darted between the two of us.

"Oh! Hercules! Welcome home!"

"Uh… Helen?"

"You must be tired, I tried to ge this woman to leave but she _won't_ must be irritating dealing with such inconsiderate fans! But that's why I'm here, I'm the head of your fanclub because I can keep them in line!"

"Helen…"

"I came here to see you! And I ran into _her_ she said she got drunk and passed out, so not just inconsiderate but a lush too. She refused to leave untli she said goodbye so here you are so yeah crazy lady? Now you can leave. Go. Now. Leave. Hercie and I need to be alone,"

"Hercie?" I repeated, biting my lower lib to stifle a laugh as Hercules shot me a glare

"Helen,"

"You saved the whole cosmos then you had to be out all day and come home to this crazy lady standing in the garden like a stalker waiting for you at the front gate refusing to leave! You must be exhausted! I can make you a hot meal! You just go in relax, I'll go get the gaurds to get this lady,"

"_Helen,"_

"Then you can go to bed with a full stomach safe villa knowing your biggest fan took care of you! You can't ask for a better way to end your night!"

"Helen!" She stopped her tirade, looking at him with a wide startled expression. "Please go home… It's late. I just want to go to bed,"

"What about _her_," She snorted, crossing her arms.

"Helen…" He sighed, and my eyes went wide when I realized what he was about to tell her, "She's staying here with me." I wasn't ready for anyone to know who I was or what I meant to him. Knowing I was his weakness once before had nearly gotten him killed, what could happen should all of Thebes know who I was? And did he truly wish for me to live here with him? It was a thought I had failed to think about. _Living here, with him. _Even in my grandest fantasy I couldn't imagine such a life.

"Ha! That's a funny joke!" She laughed, seeming to genuienly believe that he was joking,

"I'm not-"

"Your sense of humor is just one more reason everyone in Greece _adores_ you!"

"That wasn't a joke… she lives here, with me. You need to go home, we've been over this. You can't just break in to my villa,"

"Why would you want _her?_ I'm the one who's dedicated to you! I know everything about you! I run your fanclub! I can tell you the date of every monster battle, every natural distaster that you saved a city from," _As do I_. I thought bitterly, while not all were caused by Hades enough were. And I was there for most of them.

"Please go home," He sighed, exasperated. "We can talk about this another day," He looked as if the thought alone was something to dread, but he was too polite to tell her such. She pouted, and looked about to continue to argue,

"Alright, but you'll see you're making a mistake. I can make you so happy Hercie! What does she even have to offer you?"

"Meg has been by my side since the day I came to Thebes, and she makes me very happy," The girl scoffed, pouted, and finally turned to leave and made her way down the walkway.

"I think you need to talk to your guards about her. I saw her… bribing one of them," I grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah… they haven't been very good at keeping the fangirls out,"

"The sea of raging hormones has apparently not ebbed," I teased, reflecting back on what felt like months ago. _Has it really been only a day?_ "You really want me to live here, with you?" I asked, looking into those innocent blue eyes as they turned to me. A smile crossed his features and he reached out to clasp my hands,

"Of course! Well, umm… that is… if you want to. I mean I don't want you to feel like I'm kidnapping you and,"

"Shh…" I put my finger over his lips to stop his nervous ranting. "I'm happy to," I smiled, looking up at him. His anxiety ebbed and he pulled me closer to him, letting go of my hands to wrap his arms around me,

"I love you," He smiled,

"I love you too," I felt the same silly grin overtake my own features, and I stood on my toes, kissing him softly. He tightened his embrace, and I mine. I felt his fingers run down the center of my back, sending chills down my arms. His touch so much more gentle than his clumsy nature would suggest. His free hand moved to my neck, his thumb playing with my earlobe. My fingers wove in his hair and I deepened the kiss. I felt a spark of desire begin to roll through me, and I broke the kiss quickly before I lost control of myself. "You must be exhausted… I can't believe they made you interview today! They couldn't give you the day off after you saved the world?"

"Well I wasn't there all day, I got to sleep pretty late. What about you? When did you get up? You seemed even more exhausted than I was," I chuckled,

"I have no idea. Not long ago actually. It was already dark when I woke up."

"Did you eat anything?"

"Not yet, but now that you mention it I'm starving."

"Well let's go get something to eat, Jason is a great cook."

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, trying to hide the sudden rush of anxiety that brought bile to the back of my throat and the sound of rushing blood flooded my ears. What if Jason mentioned the strange burns he helped me treat? What if he noticed I was no longer bandaged with no trace of the burns left on my skin? I swallowed the bitter taste in my mouth and followed him back into the villa, leaving the tribulations of an obsessive fan outside.

* * *

I guess I'm satisfied with this chapter… not my best but I hope it earns your seal of approval nonetheless I didn't have time to proofread this, I'm actually posting this minutes before I run out the door to go out with friends I just wanted to get an update up tonight.


End file.
